The Dueling Game
by Inkgod
Summary: Kevin Winters has no friends at Hogwarts. Though an unexpected Dueling Game turns his life around as he become friends with two unlikely people. Kevin, now has to choose between their friendship or winning if he can survive. Can he survive? Review please!
1. The Sorting

Hope you like reading this story, but first I would like to touch upon some items. One I definitely do not own Harry Potter, I never even compare to J.K. Rowling. Another is that the map I use for Hogwarts comes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix videogame (which I also don't own). With robes I have it how they have the color of their house rimming the clothes, it just makes it easier to identify people. Well with that done with, please read. Also my Sorting Hat song is pitiful but I'm not going at rhyming.

_**Chapter 1: The Sorting**_

**A young man glanced around the crowded train station, and casually leaned against a brick wall, looking nonchalant at everyone. Though the boy went through the wall and landed on platform nine and three-quarters while pulling his trunk and cat carrier after him. A little bluish-gray kitten stared around with large, dark blue eyes. He took in the many families, owls, some other cats, loud, jumping frogs, and a long scarlet train that hissed off gray smoke.**

**The boy didn't look around but immediately put his head down and got up to the train. He went to the end of the train and placed his kitten, Marty, in first before lugging in his trunk which took him at least ten minutes. Once done, he pulled out "Progressed Ancient Rune Study", placed Marty on his lap and read.**

**Kevin Winters was starting his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was an only child of one parent, his dad who was an Auror. His mom died shortly after his sixth birthday, Kevin had barely any recollection of her except for some old pictures. Mr. Winters was a good man but was always on call and Kevin was left by himself most of the time. This was fine by him.**

**Kevin was smart, the top student in everyone of his classes smart. Even Herbology, which he detested above all other classes. He had plenty of free time in the summer so he studied. He rarely did anything except studying.**

**Also sadly Kevin had no friends at Hogwarts. He wasn't shy or anything, it was just that he liked to read more then talk and hang out. Kevin would have been a total nobody except for one thing that connected him to the social world. He was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw (of course) Quidditch team. He was actually quite good. Ravenclaw won the Quidditch Cup twice the three years he has been on, though he couldn't take the credit for he had a superb team. Kevin also had a Nimbus Two Thousand, a gift from his father because he missed his eleventh birthday, which came in handy.**

**The train's whistle woke Kevin from his reading trance and looked out the window to see the train was slowly picking up speed. Faces of families waved by him, none of them which he recognized. He sighed, and switched his gaze onto his kitten.**

**Marty slept peacefully on his knee, his long gray tail drifted over his nose. Kevin moved him onto the seat next to him as he switched into his blue rimmed Hogwarts' robes. Just as he slipped his wand (oak and unicorn hair, eleven inches) into his pocket, the compartment door slid open.**

**A man of about the age thirty stood in the doorway. His long, blond hair almost touching his shoulders. He wore black robes, the same robes worn by the other Hogwarts' professors. He carried an elegant, slick briefcase in his hand.**

"**Do you mind if I sit here," The man said in a deep voice, "All the other compartments are packed."**

"**Sure," Kevin replied as he quickly swished his Ancient Rune book of a seat so the man could sit down. Kevin followed suit, feeling awkward. The man smiled at him.**

"**I'm Edward Rins, your new professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts," The professor held out his hand, and Kevin took it.**

"**Kevin Winters, Ravenclaw fifth-year," He said and an uncomfortable silence follow. An old lady pushing a trolley came to their compartment but neither felt like eating. Professor Rins fell asleep while Kevin immersed himself in "The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5" by Miranda Goshawk by reading about the Vanishing Spell. He even attempted it on a beetle that crawled on the floor. It disappeared on his second try.**

"**Very good," Came a groggy voice and Kevin found Rins looking at him with a small smile, "Sadly term hasn't started or Ravenclaw would of earned ten house points.:**

**Kevin blushed bright red and murmured his thanks just as the train slowed to a halt. He glanced at his watch and couldn't believe how time flied by so quickly. He put a grumpy Marty in his cage and followed Rins out of the train and into a carriage driven by invisible creatures. Two other Ravenclaws came in but only Rins a curt nod, and a glance at Kevin before returning to their deep conversation about Quidditch. This was normal for Kevin but he still felt lonely. He missed Marty already. The trip to the castle was slow but they finally reached the school. **

**Professor Rins said good-bye to Kevin as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table while Rins made his way to the staff table. Kevin sat down with two free seats next to him, though a girl sat down in one of the places.**

"**Hey, Kevin," The girl smiled, "Did you have a good summer?"**

"**Yeah, how about you, Erin?" Kevin said. Erin Shellington was a short girl with long brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. She only talked to him mostly because she was another Chaser on his Quidditch team.**

"**Very, I went to-" Kevin didn't get to hear where she went as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, raised his wand and a bang went through the Great Hall.**

"**Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said while he stood up to address the school, "Before we begin the Sorting I just want to make a few announcements. We are pleased to welcome a new professor into our midst. Lets have a clap for Edward Rins!"-at this the students started clapping while trying to get a good luck at the new teacher, Professor Rins just smiled and waved- "Now onto other issues, like every year the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Mr. Filch asks to you not to use magic nor any joke items in the corridors. Now if you would please ,Professor McGonagall, start the Sorting."**

**A brown haired witch came forward with a stool and an old, battered hat while Dumbledore sat down. She set the hat on the stool and stepped back. The hat lay still and silent for a moment before a brim opened and sang:**

_**I start this song,**_

_**A tale of old.**_

_**The founding Hogwarts four**_

_**Brave Gryffindor would take students**_

_**Of good and bold**_

_**Strong and determined Slytherin**_

_**Would take those of purest ability**_

_**Cunning Ravenclaw**_

_**Would give the smart a haven**_

_**While nice old Hufflepuff**_

_**Would gladly take the rest**_

_**They shared the same dream**_

_**To have a school of peace**_

_**Though this year shall provoke **_

_**Centuries of old dispute**_

_**Though you now know the least**_

_**So lets get on with the feast**_

_**No more loitering**_

_**Lets get SORTING!!**_

**The song ended and the hat fell silent though the tables applauded noisily. McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and unfolded it. Kevin then noticed a group of first years standing huddled near the staff table. He felt a ping of sympathy as they stared around nervously.**

"**When I call your name, you will come forward and try on the hat," Professor McGonagall started, "The hat will decide what house to place you. Now lets begin."-she checked the scroll then shouted out- "Arill, Sam."**

**A small boy hurried over, jammed the hat on his hand, and eagerly sat down.**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**The table next to the Ravenclaw table roared with cheers as Sam Arill took of the hat and shot to the Hufflepuff table.**

"**Call, Heidi!"**

"**RAVENCLAW!"**

**Kevin cheered with the rest of his house as Heidi became the first Ravenclaw.**

"**Maxwell, Kyle."**

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

**Kevin stopped paying attention, and stared up at the star speckled sky that was the ceiling. Of all the amazing things at Hogwarts, this was the one that won the Galleon. Kevin finally looked away as the last two students Pierre, Ryan and Divon, Sara were sorted ("SLYTHERIN!" "GRYFFINDOR!") **

**Dumbledore stoop up again and announced, "Let the feast begin!" He clapped, and food magically appeared on the platters before them. Kevin, not even that hungry, put some turkey and potatoes on his plate and slowly ate. He didn't bother with dessert and just waited patiently for them the to go.**

**At last Dumbledore dismissed them, and Kevin hurried to get from the table before the rest of the table could get up before him. He sped the familiar route up to the fifth floor, climb the long spiral stairway to a plain door with a bronze, eagle shaped knocker. He knocked and a musical voice asked, "What's more dangerous to fight in a battle without a wand, a Chinese Fireball or a Welsh Green?"**

"**Does it really matter," Kevin chuckled, "Either way your dead."**

**There was a pause then, "True, come in." The door swung open to the large, airy common room. The first years have just arrived behind him, and Mat Collins, newly made prefect, scowled at Kevin for making him lose his thunder. Kevin just shrugged, and hurried up to his dormitory.**

**Marty welcomed him, and Kevin couldn't help but give him a hug. Kevin put his kitten on the pillow next to him and slipped into bed. He felt at peace among the castle and had no problem falling into a dreamless sleep.**

**Well there you have the first chapter of the story, nothing much but still needed. Well I really do hope that you review. I should have another chapter posted on Saturday/Sunday maybe.**

**Have a happy day!!**

**Inkgod **


	2. Classes, spells, and friends

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. There is nothing much but its kind of cool and fun. Also when I do spells, I made some of them up. The spells are actually Latin based like "**_**Ferio**_**" . It means "I strike" in Latin.**

**Chapter 2: Classes, spells, and friends.**

**Kevin woke up as the other boys in his dormitory started to get up, the five boys didn't try to be silent for him so he could sleep. Though he didn't' care as he slipped out of his warm bed, trying not to stir Marty. The little kitten just rolled over, blinked, and his under the blankets as sunlight fell onto the sheets. Kevin grinned as he slipped into his robes and set down for breakfast where he obtained his schedule.**

**He frowned, first class to start his year would be double potions. Though he didn't really hate Snape and Snape didn't hate him either, Kevin just didn't want to spend almost two hours in a freezing cold room. So with a long sigh he trudged down to potions.**

**Potions was long and cold. Professor Snape, a tall, greasy haired, long noised man, started off the class by explaining how difficult O.W.L. year is.**

"**I have no patience for slugs who can't even set their cauldrons to the right temperature. Therefore I only let students who get an 'Outstanding' in their exams to continue onto my N.E.W.T. level," Snape said, his cold eyes revolving around the class, "Though that sadly isn't until next year so today we will make a very difficult Elixir of Alertness, a potion that should, if done correctly, make the drinker keep awake for forty-eight hours without feeling tired. Instruction are on the board and all ingredients are in the cupboard. You have the rest of the period."**

**With that Professor Snape swung around and sat down behind his desk while the class hurried to start the difficult potion. Kevin quickly collected all of his ingredients and started to cut his oak roots into tiny slivers. The period went by quickly as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hastily tried to finish the potion. A very dark red liquid gurgled and issued out red vapors in Kevin's cauldron.**

"**Times up!" Snape ordered and stood up. He went going around the class and examining their work, "Your potion should be maroon in color and emitting a red vapor." He gave a few cold remarks on potions until he reached Kevin's in which he paused. "Very nice." Snape then returned back to his desk and faced the class.**

"**Foot long essay on the potion and where in generated from by next Monday," Snape instructed, and the bell rang a second later, "Class dismissed."**

**The shivering Ravenclaws headed up to Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hufflepuff traveled to Herbology. Kevin followed behind the rest of his class, his mind already planning out the layout of his essay. He piled in to the classroom with the others. Like every year he had this class, it was always different. This year posters with guidelines about dueling were everywhere.**

**Kevin sat down at a table and a disgruntled Laura Batcher, the final and third Ravenclaw Chaser, placed herself in the seat next to Kevin. She only sat here because she was almost late and their was no other seats available. They both ignored each other, Kevin just started out on his essay for the Elixir of Alertness. Though he barely had an inch before the bell rang and Professor Rins came in.**

"**I'm Professor Rins, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," He started, "I see you have touched upon the basics, creatures, and many spells in your previous years but nothing in actual practice of using defensive spells." The class exchanged exited looks, even Laura threw Kevin one who returned it with a smile. Rins grinned and continued.**

"**So this year, for I'm only here for one year, you will learn how to use and defend against spells. Now you all know its your O.W.L. year so I hope I don't have to go into any further details."-the whole class nodded- "Well now lets start with a small demonstration. A very basic shield charm but first I need a volunteer."**

**Kevin was surprised when Professor Rins turned to him and picked him though he was the only kid in the class who didn't raise his hand to volunteer. He, heart beating painfully in his throat, went up and faced Rins.**

"**Now Mr. Winters, I'll use the shield charm while you use an offensive spell. Think of the spell now," Rins said and Kevin thought about it for a second then nodded. Both raised their wands,**

"_**Ferio**_**!"**

"_**Protego**_**."**

**A dark yellow light blasted out of Kevin's wand and bounced off the shield that was produced and struck Kevin in the stomach making him keel over. It felt like someone had uppercut him. He was only dimly aware of the class laughing and pointing at him.**

**Kevin struggled to stand up, the pain slowly receded, and hurtled himself into his seat while putting on a brave face. Everyone threw him amused looks but he ignored them and tried to focus on what Rins was saying.**

"**-incantation is **_**Protego. **_**Now see when Mr. Winters used the Strike Curse the spell was reversed because it was not a very advanced spell. Though a more powerful spell would easily have broken through if not concentrating," Rins stated, "Please practice the Shield Charm for next class period for we will be doing a practical lesson. Class dismissed."**

**Kevin returned his wand back to the his robe pocket as the class left the classroom, chattering excitedly about what they would be doing tomorrow. He, meanwhile, was going to go straight to the Library before lunch but Rins came up to him.**

"**Twenty points to Ravenclaw," Rins said, "Also sorry about hitting you, I tried to control it but it didn't go as planned. I hope something good is for lunch, I'm starving." With that the young teacher left to lunch while he made his way down to the second floor, past Charms, and into the large library.**

**He then emerged from the library five minutes later and hurried down to lunch while he struggled to throw two books about the Elixir of Alertness and the Protego Charm into his full book bag. The rest of the classes went by smoothly and luckily he didn't get any homework in either Ancient Runes or Charms class.**

**Kevin was about to head to the fifth floor when he heard someone mutter, "**_**Prottego! **_**No…**_**Pote-**_**no! How does it go again!"**

**Kevin stealthily glanced into the an unused classroom to see Laura Batcher holding a wand to an invisible opponent. Instead of a glowing, magical shield, red sparks were flying out. Laura turned and studied a think book before slamming it shut.**

"**Its useless," She moaned and his her face in her hands.**

"**Well first of all you need to get the incantation right," Kevin strolled into the room, Laura looked up shocked. He too was even surprised he entered the room, he would of usually just left her alone and try to forget about it but seeing her cry… "Secondly you are moving your wand wrong."**

"**I don't need your opinion or help!" Laura hissed, her eyes read with tears and anger.**

"**Fine, but your spells are rubbish!" Kevin growled back and Laura raised her wand.**

"_**IMPEDIM**_**-"**

"_**PROTEGRO**_**!" **

**The forced of his Shield Charm sent Laura falling behind her to the floor and her wand getting tossed out of her hand. She looked shocked, stunned, and surprise filtered across her face. Kevin's face glowed with cold anger.**

"**I am sick of people treating me like crap!" He snarled, his wand still pointing at Laura but lowered it. His voice was calmer as he spoke, "Though the offer still stands."**

**Laura stood up slowly, picked up her wand, and asked in a small voice unlike her own, "So what do you say again?" Kevin grinned.**

**An hour later, Laura had gotten a shield to appear but was still too weak to repel anything. Kevin, exhausted and starving, said it was a good improvement and they should try again tomorrow morning. Though Laura didn't give up and begged for one more try.**

"**Please!" Laura cried, " I need a good grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts, or my father will kick me off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I think I have it his time, if not we can just go down to dinner."**

"**Fine," Kevin said, feeling kind of awkward that she said 'we can go to dinner' "Ready….three, two, one, **_**Expelliarmus**_**!"**

"_**Protego**_**!" A shield appeared and the next thing Kevin knew his wand jerked out of his hand. Laura's face beamed while he went over to pick it up.**

"**I did it!" She yelled and hugged Kevin, "Thank you, thank you. I owe you so much!"**

"**It was nothing," Kevin felt his face redden in embarrassment, "Well, should we head down to dinner now, I'm starving."**

**Laura nodded and they set off. Kevin watched her in awe. For the first time in his five years at Hogwarts, he felt like he had a real friend.**

**Yay! An another chapter done and finished. PLEASE REVIEW!! I live off those. Also if no one found out yet, I love using spells.**


	3. The Dueling Game

Hi! I'm kind of disappointed, no reviews. Though I write for fun, I would still like a few reviews. Criticism is allowed, just not too much I hope. Well I hope you like this new chapter. 

_**Chapter 3: The Dueling Game**_

**Kevin and Laura were both excited for their next Defense Against the Dark Arts but with Herbology and History of Magic to go, it was slightly dampened. Laura sat beside him in Herbology which surprised Kevin. Though he was surprised, he was actually quite glad of her presence in the class which was not his favorite class. Professor Sprout, a very nice, older lady, wasn't the problem, he just didn't care for plants. He knew they were very important in potions and healing but he just wanted someone else to do it. Who knew it would be Laura? She excelled at it, which became another thing that Kevin was shocked about.**

"**Really?" Laura said astonished, as they trudged from Herbology to History of Magic which was taught by Professor Binns, which was the only ghost teacher. Kevin didn't mind listening to him and didn't fall into a brainless state of mind as Binns taught.**

"**Ya, I was going to drop the class when I got to Herbology but I found out I needed it for a Healing career," Kevin said as he jumped over a vanishing step in a stairway, Laura soon followed.**

"**Well, if you ever need any help in that subject you will always know where to turn to," She smiled towards him. **

"**Of course," Kevin said, returning the smile, "To the Library." Laura hit him in the shoulder but was still smiling.**

**Kevin usually felt awkward and uncomfortable in someone else's presence for too long but Laura, somehow, made him feel like he belonged. He just assumed this is how having a friend felt like, though he didn't mention it to Laura. He was still wondering that when she didn't need his help anymore, she would just go back to ignoring him.**

**Laura sat beside him in History of Magic class, to the annoyance of her friends, Sara Samuelson and Paul Matherin. Paul, always saying he was going to date Laura soon, threw Kevin a look of pure evil. Laura saw the look and mirrored it. **

"**Like I would ever go out with him!" She puffed as she slammed her bag onto the table. Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Well, I did think about it but he is such a…er…"**

"**A bigmouth?" Kevin finished for her and she nodded, giving him an odd look. Though Kevin didn't notice as Binns entered and started rambling on about O.W.L. year. The whole class (except for Kevin) was in a daze twenty minutes into the lesson. **

"**God, I'm going to fail my History of Magic exam this year," Laura said as they sat down at the table. Sara and Paul sat across from them, both giving Kevin cold looks. He just put his head down as they wrapped Laura up in a conversation. **

"**-so Laura," Paul said as Kevin finished eating, and was hopefully about to get away before any of them would notice, "Next Hogsmeade visit would you like to come with me to Madam Puddifoot's on a date?"**

**Kevin saw Laura freeze up, he took this time to get out of there. She heard him say his name but he ignored it. He knew it was too good to be true, she could go back to her friends and just leave him alone. He thought this idea would be comforting but he suddenly felt hollow inside. He was the first to Defense Against the Dark Arts and he sat in his regular desk. He put his bag in the seat next to him so no one could sit there.**

**The class slowly filled in while he was reading about the assignment for History of Magic when a bag suddenly plopped itself on his book. He looked over to see Laura sitting down next to him. She didn't say anything but just got out her wand and set it down in front of her.**

"**So would you like to explain?" She said in a slightly cold voice though Kevin hinted something…was it pain?**

"**No," He returned just as cold, his eyes locked on his book. Though for the first time, he couldn't read. He shut the book with a loud snap.**

"**If you thought I liked Paul and actually would say yes," Laura said in a low voice, "Then your not as smart as I thought you were."**

"**I'm smarter then you think," Kevin replied and faced her, "I know what people say behind my backs for the last four years. Always sad when they have to sit next to me, begging for help, telling cold remarks behind my back. Don't act like you never did it before." He couldn't believe what he said, he never let out his anger before.**

**Laura opened her mouth but then shut it. Kevin gave a cold laugh and continued, "I don't even know why your still sitting by me? Didn't you get what you already wanted? You got my help so why you still sticking around, thinking your going to get more? Just go back to Paul-"**

"**I don't like Paul, he just hangs out with us because Sara likes him," Laura said in a loud voice in which the whole class looked over at Paul and Sara. Sara went bright pink while Paul glanced over at her. "Oops. Well, anyway, back to you. I didn't ask for your help, you gave it!"**

"**So what!" Kevin hissed, "How could I not? If you don't pass this class, Ravenclaw well have a tough time finding another Chaser."**

"**That was before I even told you," Laura said, "You want to know why I stuck around you, because I was wrong. I thought you were just a brainy nerd, but your actually a nice guy. Better then Paul could ever be and I found out I l-"**

"**Quite down please, class," Rins came in and stood in front of the class. Laura shut her mouth but gave Kevin a look that said this wasn't over. "Now I hope you all have practiced the Shield Charm. I shall put you in pairs and I will see who practiced and those who didn't."**

**The class stood up while Rins appointed partners, and to Kevin's annoyance he was partnered with Paul. Rins waved his wand and the desks piled themselves on top of themselves and moved to the edge of the room. Paul grinned like a pixie as they faced each other as half the class went to one side of the room while some went to the other side. Rins walked between the class.**

"**Now I hope everyone knows how to use a Disarming Spell?" The class nodded at this and Rins continued, "Now would the left side please use the Shield Charm while the right side attacks, begin."**

**A chorus of "**_**Expelliarmus**_**" and "**_**Protego**_**" went through the air soon followed by cries as some of the spells hit. Kevin's spell broke through Paul's feeble shield and sent his wand flying to land at Kevin's feet. He noted that Laura's own spell was deflected back at her. She went to get her wand and saw Kevin watching her with amusement. She frowned and went back to facing her opponent.**

"**Now," Rins said as the ones who lost wands had them back, "that was fairly good. Now would the other side please get ready to attack…go."**

**Paul raised his wand and hissed, "**_**Expelliarmus**_**!" A white light shot out and Kevin easily deflected it. It flew and hit the window, making it crack. Paul frowned, but Kevin didn't pay attention as he watched Laura successfully repel her own attacker's spell.**

"**That was better!" Professor Rins commented, "Excellent spell there Miss Batcher, ten points to Ravenclaw."-Laura went pink- "Now everyone remember that you must really concentrate, lets let the other side go again. Start!"**

**The rest of the period went by smoothly with no one getting hurt. The class excitedly left while Kevin was just glad he didn't have another class that day. He hurriedly went up to the seventh floor, went into an unused classroom, and sat down. Calm washed over him as he felt alone to his thoughts since last night. He was just about to start his homework when the door was kicked open and a grinning Laura came in.**

"**Found ya," She smiled and sat down next to him, "So what you working on?"**

"**Um…Herbology," Kevin stammered, "but wait a second. Why are you so happy, I thought you were mad at me?"**

"**I was," Laura said, her grin slowly fading, "I just thought this was forgotten about. I know why you were mad at me but it was kind of your fault. You don't have to study so much."**

**Kevin remained silent as he puzzled this over. It was true, but he liked to study. **

"**I know you thought I was just playing but I wasn't," Laura said slowly, "I don't know why but when I hang out with you, it feels right. Like I belong you know? Sara and Paul are cool but they just don't know how I feel. Do you know what I mean?"**

"**Exactly," Kevin smiled and Laura returned it. The bump in their friendship was smoothed out and they were friends once more.**

**The next morning a sign was plastered up in the Entrance Hall next to the door to the Great Hall.**

**All students are to come to the Great Hall**

**For a special announcement **

**By the headmaster**

**On Friday, September 6**

**At 7 o'clock**

_**Professor McGonagall**_

**Laura and Kevin both wondered what was going to happen and the days went by in a hurry. On the Friday they both left the Ravenclaw common room ten from seven and set on down to the Great Hall. They piled in with the other students to see that their was one more chair at the staff table and that a middle-aged witch sat their.**

"**Who is she?" Laura asked as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table. **

"**Miranda Urret," Kevin said, "She is the head for the Department of Teaching. My father brought her home once for dinner, she was really nice. I wonder why she is here?"**

"**I don't know," She said and right when she said that Albus Dumbledore stood up.**

"**Now I know you all wonder why you are here," He smiled warmly at them all, "You all should know that the House with the most points at the end of the school year, wins the House Cup. Well, we decided that we are going to add something to it this year. Along the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, we are going to add the Dueling Cup.**

"**The Dueling Cup will be awarded by making the houses fight in a multiple games of magic. It will test your wits, cunning, and magic skills. Though the last two houses standing will then have to fight their own members of their house to see who is the top dueler. The two winners of their house shall face off to decide who is the winner. The winner shall get a grand prize of two thousand galleons and two hundred house points to their own house. Now Mrs. Urret agreed to this but with a few rules, she will now tell you what they are."**

**Loud whispers ravaged the hall as Urret stood up. Kevin was also interested in this. **

"**A very important rules in this competition is that no illegal spells are to be allowed," Urret said, every single pair of eyes in the Great Hall locked on her, "Also because of the danger, we made an age limit. Only fifth years and above are allowed to enter. To sign up, a box will placed in front of the Great Hall. Just put your name down, grade, and house then slip it in."**

**Some of the younger kids exchanged hurt and angry looks while the older kids talked to each other excitedly. Laura grabbed Kevin's arm and whispered, "We should sign up, it sounds really fun!"**

"**Quite please," Urret shouted, and the hall went silent, "Now in each of the three years only three people will be picked in each house, so this will mean there are going to be nine people in each house dueling. Now the choosing shall be next Friday and the first of the five games on October 15****th****. We shall explain the first game to the houses the same night as the Choosing."**

**Kevin stomach dropped at this news. He was never picked for anything and if he was, he would always be the last one chosen. Laura's face still shined with excitement.**

"**Now," Dumbledore stood up, "You know the rules, now please eat." Food appeared on the plates around the hall, and he sat down. He then leaned over and sparked up a conversation with Miranda Urret.**

"**So should we try for it?" Laura asked as she placed food on both of their plates. Kevin just nodded and listened to Laura as she rambled on about the tournament. He just nodded and gave a few remarks but let her go on. He wondered if he was chosen, would he just make a fool of himself and would Laura stop being his friend?**

**Yes, a big and important chapter. I hope you please review, I really need those. **

**Inkgod**


	4. The Three

**Hi all, I just realized that I did not enable anonymous people from reviewing and I have to say I'm sorry about that. Though I'm getting seriously sad that no one is reviewing. Well, I hope people start to review now, and here is the next chapter.**

_Chapter 4: The Three_

Kevin and Laura's friendship was growing exceedingly until Kevin actually needed her support at times. With homework, Professor Rins spells (now moving onto stunning), and Quidditch practice two times a week, Kevin felt like he was drowning and Laura was his only lifeline. She too was having difficulty but mostly with her spell casting.

"_Stupefy_!" Laura said and a red light shot from her wand to strike Kevin in the chest who just fumbled but wasn't stunned. They were back in the unused seventh floor classroom that Kevin ran to when he wanted to get away from Laura. They made this their room and named it the Dueling Room or D.R. for short. They felt attached to this room and even locked it when they left.

"You got to concentrate harder," Kevin instructed, "Also shack your wand like this…_Stupefy_."

Laura froze and fell back onto the cushions that littered the floor. He quickly muttered the counter-spell and helped her up. She stood their for a second, trying to get her thoughts together.

"You know something," Laura said, "I hope one of those Stunning spells goes haywire and hits Rins next lesson. Then he will know how it feels."

"Hmm," Kevin said with a small grin. They were allowed to pick partners in Defense Against the Dark Arts now and Laura and Kevin always went together. Though Kevin, not trying as hard, went easier on her for she was getting stunned and disarmed at least five times a lesson. Laura had mastered disarming but couldn't handle stunning. She just couldn't get the hand movement right.

"I forgot to ask," Laura said, "Did you put your name down yet for the Dueling Games?"

Kevin froze as he levitated the cushions back into their bin, they flopped to the ground as he turned to her. Truth be told, he was nervous that he would make a fool of himself.

"Um…not yet," He replied and hurried to get the cushions back into the bin this time without magic. He could feel Laura's gaze on his back, "I just never had time with homework and stuff."

"It takes like two seconds," Laura frowned, as she went to help him, "Are you nervous about it? If you are, then god I should really be worried."

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at her expression of shock.

"I am nervous," He said as they left the room to go down to dinner. He locked the door with a swift "_Colloportus_." They walked down in silence for a few moments, "I wonder what would happen if I went and made a fool of myself."

"You don't have to worry about if you make a fool of yourself," Laura said, "If you do, people won't even notice because I'm pretty sure I would make a bigger fool of myself." They both laughed at this.

"No, you just need to get your handwork better," Kevin said as they merged with the loud crowd of students heading towards the Great Hall.

"I guess," Laura said, "Though Kevin I know you could do great if you tried. I have faith in you." She smiled at him and he returned it.

That's when Kevin decided what he was going to do. He pulled out a piece of paper, ripped off a small piece of it. Quickly scribbled down his information and dropped it into the large box as they sidled through the Great hall. Laura beamed at him as they sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"God, I just hope they don't make a big deal to the people who don't get in," Kevin said with a frown, "I don't want to be mentioned."

"You know your going to be picked," Laura said, "It doesn't really matter if I'm picked but it would be kind of cool. What do you think the first game will be?"

"I don't know, probably something small," Kevin piled food on his plate, "Then it will just get harder as they progress. I wish we didn't have to wait until Friday though I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Yeah," Laura glanced over at the staff table, "Mrs. Urret is still here, I see. She probably is staying for the games, beats desk work."

Kevin and Laura both waited for Friday in high spirits. They were just coming back from a long Quidditch practice on Thursday night when the Entrance Hall's doors was thrown open and two woman came out. One was Miranda Urret while Kevin didn't recognize the other. Laura poked him in the shoulder and whispered, "That is Professor Scarbars, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. I wonder why those two are going for a walk at this time of the night."

"I don't know," Kevin said, as they watched the two disappear into the Forbidden Forest, "Want to follow them?"

"Kevin Winters!" Laura exclaimed, "How dare you ask that! You know by now you don't have to ask." She said with a grin.

They both slowly crept after them, making sure to stick far back enough so they aren't seen but no too far so they can't hear them anymore. They stopped about a mile into the forest and Kevin couldn't believe what he saw.

A pyramid stood in a huge clearing, its point going up to the sky. Kevin counted ten levels in all until you reached the top. On the levels were different creatures but some were empty. Kevin only recognized one of the creatures which was situated on the bottom level. About twenty Cornish pixies fluttered around there. They were stuck in a glass case with one door that led into it and another door that lead up to another level, this was repeated on each level.

Urret and Professor Scarbars voices floated over to Kevin and Laura.

"-ten in all," Scarbars said, "Some small creatures on the lower level but the top level is going to be a real problem."

"Yes, yes," Urret said, "Well, I hope the glass cases can hold." She sounded worried which made Kevin throw Laura a worried expression. She had her eyes locked on the pyramid though and didn't even give a sign that she seen Kevin's look.

"Of course," Scarbars chuckled, "We had Edward, Minerva, and Albus charm the glass for each level carefully. Not even You-Know-Who could get through!"

Urret laughed but Kevin still detected a worrying note in her voice as she spoke, "The creatures for the last four levels haven't been brought yet?"

"No, they have to be brought across-"

"Come on, Kevin," Laura hissed, "We better get out of here, or we will get caught." Kevin nodded and followed Laura out of the forest and up to the castle. They were silent until Kevin finally said, "Holy crap."

"Ya, you could say that," Laura said, "I don't even want to know what the top creature is going to be."

"We knew this wasn't going to be a walk in the park," Kevin said as they trudged up to the Ravenclaw common room. Then he gave Laura a sheepish grin, "Having second thoughts about entering?"

"No!" She said rather quickly and loudly. Kevin didn't believe but said nothing. They said good night and went to their own dormitories. Marty sat waiting for him, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. Kevin hugged him and said, "Marty, what did I do?"

**XxXxXx**

"Morning," Laura greeted him at breakfast, rain pounded down on the windows of the Great Hall, "I don't have Care of Magical Creatures today, canceled because of the weather."

"Lucky," Kevin said as he helped himself to some toast, "I got to go to Arithmancy."

"I think I will go to the D.R. and practice the stunning spell again," Laura said as she finished her own toast, "See you in Transfiguration." She left and Kevin soon followed but went to Arithmancy. The class went by slowly, Kevin didn't pay attention as he already knew today's lesson.

His mind trailed to the pyramid that was going to be the first game and wondered if he would be one of the three picked. He knew that all five boys and six girls in his fifth year put their names in. Maybe, luckily, he wouldn't be picked. Though if Laura got picked…

The bell rang and Kevin hurried to Transfiguration, his mind still puzzling on the pyramid. When he got in Laura was already sitting down, staring at the rain beaten window. Her forehead was wrinkled in deep thought which surprised Kevin. Not that Laura wasn't smart just that she didn't really think about things. She was a kind of dive in and think about later person.

"What up?" Kevin slid into the seat next to hers. Though Professor McGonagall came in and called for silence. She was just talking about the Switching Spell when Kevin leaned over and said, "So what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," She whispered back, "By the way, I finally got the stunning spell to work."

"That's great!" Kevin exclaimed in a low whisper, "Though I could tell you are thinking about something, what is it?"

"The first game," Laura said, "I lied, I'm actually kind of worried about it now. Though if you are picked I hope I am, I don't want you to do this alone." She squeezed his hand, and he nodded.

"Same," Kevin said with a smile. The rest of the day went by slow to Kevin who didn't even concentrate in his next classes which was probably why he ended up losing ten points for Ravenclaw in Potions. His Draught of Peace was slightly too runny. Though he didn't care as he and Laura made their way to the Great Hall.

Kevin was slightly annoyed when Dumbledore made them eat before they choose the duelists. When the plates magically turned clean, he stood up. The hall went quite and Kevin assumed that if someone even would of dropped a quill you could of heard it.

"The time is now," Professor Dumbledore announced, his blue eyes scanning the crowd, "The Choosing shall start, Miranda, if you would."

The box that had the names magically appeared in front of the staff table, right next to Miranda Urret. She came over, tapped the box with her wand.

"Now only names of Gryffindor fifth years will come out," Miranda said, and just as she finished speaking a small piece of paper shot out, "Phillip Dillington!"

A tall boy stood up and was directed to stand next to the staff table, his face was bright and a embarrassed smile was on his face. Two other girls were picked and then it went to Hufflepuff. Kevin stomach churned as the three were chosen. He felt like he was going to faint when it was time to choose the Ravenclaws.

"Lillian Brigth!"

A very pretty girl stood up and went to stand next to the others who were chosen. Her dark long hair shined in the glow of the many lamps that lit the Great Hall. A second slip of paper shot out.

"Laura Batcher!"

Laura's eyes widen as she stood up and followed Lillian, her eyes flashed back at Kevin. Kevin closed his eyes and wished for them to hurry up and say the last name.

"The final Ravenclaw duelist is…Kevin Winters!"

**BOOM! No just joking, I hope you guys all review. I really want to hear some feedback. **

**Inkgod**


	5. Slytherin

**I had time so I guess I was just going to type up another chapter of the story. Well I hope a lot of you guys review, I'm sad now. No one has reviewed and I'm already on the fifth chapter. Oh well.**

_Chapter 5: Slytherin_

Kevin went up and stood next to Laura, who beamed at him and gave him a small smile before Miranda started to pull out the Slytherin Duelists. He was happy that he was on the game with Laura but he still could hear Miranda talking about the tenth level of the pyramid and how dangerous it is going to be.

"Now!" Miranda yelled as the three Slytherin duelists (all very tall and burly boys), "We have our twelve fifth year duelists!" A loud applause came from the tables as they were ushered into the trophy room. They stood cramped in the room while Dumbledore stood on the stairs.

"Congratulations," He said, a smile on his face, "Now I shall tell you about the first game. You will have to climb a pyramid that is ten levels high. On each level there will be a creature of some sort. As you progress, they will get up in difficultly. To get to another level you will have to successfully get past the creature and to the door. All three of you will have to be at the door to open it.

"Your house will each go in at different times, and the fastest one to get to the top will get higher points," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them, "Of course if you ever need help all you have to do is send sparks up. Now any questions?"

No one said anything but just nodded, Kevin was feeling slightly claustrophobic as one of the Slytherin's elbow was jammed into his stomach. They all piled out and back to their common rooms. Though Laura and Kevin both walked past the door to the fifth floor and headed up to the seventh floor.

"_Alohomora_," Laura tapped the door's lock and it swung open to let them in. Kevin placed himself in one of the seats that he conjured up and did the same for Laura.

"So," She said with a small smile, "We are duelists now! So what do you think we should study for?"

"I don't know," Kevin said as he stared up at the ceiling, "I don't know many of the creatures that were in the pyramid at the time except the Cornish Pixies. I don't think we will have a problem with them."

"Yeah, I only remember two of the others from my Care of Magical Creatures class," Laura said, "One was a Hippogriff, and the other was a Blast-ended skrewt. The others were on the other side of the pyramid and I couldn't see them. I know how to deal with Hippogriffs, all we have to do is bow to them and they should let us pass. Though the skrewts will be a different story, and I think I should leave that up to you."

"Hmm," Kevin said, "I'll have to get a book about them, I don't even know what they look like."

"Here, you can borrow my book," Laura threw over a large book, and he flipped it open.

"Hard-shells…stingers…blood-suckers!!" Kevin exclaimed as he read the small entry about them. "Maybe a good Reductor Curse could break them, or if we somehow hit them in their underbelly where there is no armor…"

"We could, we could," Laura said as she mumbled something, and a red light shot out and struck a chair. It turned into a pile of fine rubble. "Though what if it doesn't, we will be screwed."

"Your good with that spell," Kevin said as he raised his wand and repaired the chair back to its former self, "I think we can rely on you to dismantle the armor, and I will finish it off."

"We are only talking about us two," Laura frowned, "but we have another team member, Lilly. I think we might need her in our chats."

"True," Kevin said, thinking about the pretty girl and her long hair and her dark hazel eyes. How her smile brightened up the room as she entered…

"Kevin!" Laura exclaimed, her eyes narrowed with a frown on her face, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Kevin said quickly, "Maybe we should show her the D.R.?"

"You would like that wouldn't ya," She grinned at him though if Kevin was actually paying attention he would of noticed that it looked forced and bitter.

"Well, she is really pretty," Kevin muttered, his face going as red as the sun that was slowly fading behind the mountain tips. He felt kind of awkward talking about Lillian in front of Laura. She didn't remark but just glanced at her watch.

"Its late," Laura said, "We have Quidditch practice in the morning, and I'm tired. Good night, Kev." She hurried out of the room, swiping her Care of Magical Creatures book out of Kevin's hand as she passed him. Kevin just said a good-night but he was pretty sure that she hadn't heard him.

"_Colloportus_," He said, wearily as he left the room and the door shut with a loud slam. He was thinking about Lilly when he suddenly tripped over his feet.

"Ha!" A deep voice cried as Kevin slammed into the ground, his hand painfully colliding with the floor. He glanced around to see the three Slytherin duelists pointing at him, wands out. He got to his feet, pulling out his wand.

"Think that is funny," He hissed and raised his own wand towards them. They stopped laughing and in a second he was facing three wands.

"Ya, what you going to do about it," The bigger of the three said as he took a step forward.

"This, IMPEDIMENTA!" Kevin ducked as two curses flew over his shoulder while the leader was shot off his feet and into a wall. He slumped down to the ground, his head rolling down onto his shoulder. He pointed his wand at the other two.

"So?" Kevin said, feeling brave and cocky, "Whose next?" Though he was answered by a white flash and pain shooting up his back as he was blasted into a wall.

"You apparently," Came a voice, "Ray, do you think he's conscious? He was hit pretty hard into the wall?"

"You talking about Sam or the boy?" Ray asked in a loud voice that ringed painfully in Kevin's throbbing head. He cracked open his eyes to see the two other boys standing over the leader. He raised his wand feebly and muttered, "_Dormiuntis_!"

Ray and the other boy slumped down and fell over onto Ray, their snores echoing. Kevin struggled to get up and put the Sleep Charm on Ray who was starting to waken. He made his way down to the Ravenclaw Tower when something obscured his view in his right eye. He gingerly touched it to find something warm, blood.

He ran up to the common room to find it luckily empty and stared into a mirror. A large cut was on his forehead that was seeping blood. He quickly siphoned off the blood and healed up the cut. Though it was still apparent on his face, wishing he should of done something more painful to Ray's gang. With a sigh, he just went up to his dormitory and quickly fell asleep with Marty curled in the crook of his arm.

**XxXxXx**

"Kevin!" Laura cried as she saw him in the morning at the D.R. which he went to right away when he woke up, "What happened to your face?"

"I had a run in with some Slytherins who thought it would be fun to make me their own spell practicing dummy," Kevin said grimly as he read about a rather difficult Wall Charm, a spell that created an invisible wall between an opponent and the user.

"No!" Laura said as she examined it, "If you put some Mukarb cream on it, it should disappear in a few hours."

"Thanks for the tip," Kevin said, who didn't really care if he had a slash on his face. "Now did you have any idea about the other creatures that might be brought in."

"Well maybe some baby dragons," Laura said still looking at his slash, "The obvious one would be Dementors, you know. Though the only thing to repel it is a very difficult Patronus Charm."

"Yeah, we can try that one," Kevin said as he pulled out a large book from his bag, "I got this book at the library this morning while someone was sleeping. It should be found in here…yes, here we go."

They spent the rest of the day trying to actually pull out a fully fledge patronus. Kevin only got a fine silver mist that shot out of his wand and disappear a second later. Laura meanwhile somehow was only able to get sparks angrily come out.

"All we need to do is repel it," Kevin said to a downcast Laura as they made their way down to lunch, "Just until we can reach the door."

"Humph," Laura said but then straightened up, "There's Lillian! Maybe we should go and ask if she wants to go and hang out in the D.R. This is what you want, isn't?"

"Maybe," Kevin threw her a grin but walked straight up to her, "Hey Lilly."

"Hi Kevin," She smiled at him, her eyes locking onto his forehead where it was slashed, "What happened to you?"

"Um…Quidditch practice," Kevin said quickly, and he saw Laura frown at him as she went into the Great Hall. "Did a very difficult maneuver that only some of the elite Chasers can do."

"Cool," Lilly smiled at him making butterflies flutter in his stomach, "So what did you come over here for? You never talked to me before."

"Your in the Dueling Games like Laura and I," Kevin said, noticing Lilly's smile falter for a second, "We were wondering if you would like to practice in our own room. The Dueling Room or D.R. as we call it, its located up on the seventh floor."

"Sure, I would like that," Lilly smiled at him, "I go to go though, I have a lot of homework for Potions to do. That grouch." She left to the library as Kevin went to find Laura. His stomach was fluttering and he couldn't stop smiling.

**Ooh, someone likes somebody. NOW I HOPE YOU REVIEW OR ELSE!!!**

Happy Day,

Inkgod


	6. The First Game

_Chapter 6: The First Game_

Kevin was starting to slightly panic as the first game was slowly crawling its was forward. Laura and Lillian were both feeling the same as they practiced almost every night in the D.R. Though Lilly most of the time preferred to practice by her herself. Kevin gave her the task to use more defensive spells. She accepted it with a smile which always made Kevin's stomach flip. Meanwhile Laura worked on offensive spells and was getting quite good.

Meanwhile Kevin did a mixture of both and was working really hard on the Patronus Charm. He got it twice to make an actual corporeal Patronus. A silver wolf shot across the room and disappeared with Marty hissing at it, haunches raised. Laura smiled and clapped then tried to sooth the small kitten.

"Shush, its not real," Laura said as she slowly pet his head, Marty's fur laid back down but he still glanced warily at the place where the wolf had disappeared, "I actually think we might have a chance at winning this!"

"Well we still have a bit to do before I'm satisfied," Kevin replied as he checked over the long list of spells he had made up, "Lilly accomplished all her defense spells, we practiced when you were sleeping one morning. She deflected all of my Stunning Spells, I don't know where gets the time to do it, unbelievable…"

Laura snorted but Kevin didn't hear as he asked, "So how far did you get to?"

"The Falling Curse, though I don't see how its going to help that much," Laura said as Marty jumped from her hands onto a table. He gazed out the window which let golden sunlight filter onto his face.

"The idea is to get a clean get away if the creature is too difficult," Kevin answered simply, "Now let me see it, you can try it on me, but first…" He waved his wand and a ring of cushions surround him then gave Laura a nod.

Laura just flicked her wand and muttered, "_Caditor_!" Kevin felt as though someone grabbed his feet and pulled. He collapsed onto the cushion with a "Oof!" He struggled to get back up but whenever he got to his feet the same feeling happened again and he fell forward. Laura said the counter-curse and Kevin got back to his feet.

"Good," Kevin smiled at her but she wasn't looking at him, she too like Marty was looking out the window at the beautiful sunrise. Kevin paused for a moment then hurried back to the list.

"You only got to learn one more," Kevin said, Laura gave one last look out the window before asking what it was. They spent the rest of the next weeks trying to prepare and master the spells. It was on the morning of the First game when Kevin seriously thought if one of them would get hurt.

"Ready?" Laura said at breakfast, a piece of uneaten toast on her plate, Kevin didn't reply but just glanced at the other tables. Most of the fifth year Duelist also were looking slightly paler then normal. He nodded at her and sat down, not touching anything.

"Hi Kevin!" Lilly said and he turned to see her smiling at him from across the table, "Hufflepuff is going to go first, then it will be us. They just made the match up last night after you went to bed. We are so going to win this thing!"

"Sure," Kevin said, feeling better after Lilly's statement, though Laura just turned redder. Professor Flitwick, a short man, came over and said it was time to go and giving them good luck in return.

"All ready," He said, all three of them nodded, "Then follow me." Kevin, Laura, and Lilly followed their head of house without uttering a single word. Kevin was feeling too sick to open his mouth. _Why did I sign up for this, why_? He constantly thought as the pyramid came into view, he saw the three Hufflepuff duelist run into the pyramid, wands raised.

Flitwick stopped them and said, "I know you three will do your best to pull off a victory for Ravenclaw! Now remember if you are ever in need to leave the game, just send up sparks. There are wizards and witches ready on each level if you ever need help. In case of-"

Kevin switched the Charm's teacher out of focus and glanced up at the large pyramid. He noticed in one level a black robed creature in the corners. He knew what it was immediately, a dementor. He felt cold in the warm sunlight, and had to look away.

"-when they get out, it will be your turn. Oh my, sparks!" Flitwick pointed up at the dementor level, Kevin looked up to see a dementor going over one of the duelists. A wizard jumped in, raised his wand, and a silver owl shot out of his wand and held back the dementor. The wizard ushered the three out of the room and left himself. Flitwick, slightly white turned back to the three.

"Its your turn now, good luck," He whispered and pointed his wand at the first pyramid door. It swung open and the three ran in. They followed up a long stairway that went up. They approached the third doorway and Lilly grasped the handle and turned to the two. Kevin and Laura both nodded and Lilly opened the door.

"_Stupefy_!" Came a chorus of three voices at the Cornish pixies that fluttered around. Some froze while others went into a frenzy and started to attack. The first level was filled with the blue flying-creatures. The door behind them shut with a clang and the door on the other side was the only way out. Kevin kept muttering defensive spells as they ran across the long level to the door. The pixies noticed what they were heading towards, and made a long wall over the door.

"Out of my way," Laura hissed and took the lead, "_Dormiuntis_!" The wall of pixies crumpled slightly as most of them feel under the Sleep Charm but some angrily attacked. One clawed the side of Kevin's face but he ignored it and ran to the door. Laura and Lilly quickly followed and they both put their hands on the door. It sprang open, and the three quickly filed out. Laura kicked it shut, the pixies beating furiously at the door.

"God," Laura said as they made their way up another long staircase, "If that was the first level I don't want to know the second!" Kevin just nodded as they stopped in front of the second level. They couldn't see through the glass as it was pitch dark inside.

Kevin lit his wand and took the lead this time. He threw open the door and made his way in cautiously. His wand light filled the room, a shriek came as the light fell upon a hinkypunk. Kevin flashed his wand at it and went and hid in a corner. They quickly made their way to the door and sped through it.

The next seven were as simple though Laura got a nasty cut on her arm from a large grasshopper type creature that Kevin had to repel back with a Fire Charm. Getting quite confident they approached the sixth level that Kevin begin to worry. It was the level where the dementor was located at.

"Kevin," Laura said as they paused for a second. Her face was showing worry, "Do you think you can beat the dementor?"

"I think so," He replied and took a step forward to the door. Lilly didn't smile at him but noticed she went pale. He grabbed the door handle and flung it open.

"_Loser_! _You're a nobody_!" Hissed a voice inside his head and he froze. The dark robbed creatures slowly approached, "_No one likes you! Laura is only using you, and you will never have a chance with Lilly!"_

Kevin raised his wand and whispered, "_Expecto Patronum._" A tiny silver wisp shot out of his wand but the dementor barely flinched. He tried to think of something happy but all he could hear was that cold voice. He felt someone grab his arm, it was Laura.

He thought of when she first began his friend, and the time how they practiced the spells. Confidence sped through his blood as he turned to the vile creature, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A great wolf shot from his wand and struck the Dementor in the midriff. It battled with it as Kevin, Laura, and Lilly ran to the door. They opened it and Kevin looked back to see the Patronus disappear.

"You almost had me worried there for a second," Laura said as they slowly walked up the stairs to the next level.

"I never had any doubts!" Lilly smiled up at him, and he gave one back. Laura reddened but didn't make a comment.

They approached the eighth door and Kevin was feeling slightly cocky as he just took down a dementor. Lilly trusted him and he couldn't of felt better. He knew he could take down anything that came his way now. The door opened at his touch and he was face to face with a large Blast-ended skrewt. Laura jumped in front of him and sent a Reductor Curse at the ugly creature.

His armor cracked but did not shatter as they wanted it to. The skrewt charged at the three, Lilly took a step forward. The creature looked like it smashed into something and slugged down to the floor. He had hit the Wall Charm Kevin had taught Lillian. They went around the creature and was about to get to the door when suddenly Lilly cried out.

Kevin turned and saw that the creature had gotten back up and pounced Lilly. He quickly aimed and sent a curse flying at the skrewt. The curse got it underneath the armor and the skrewt jumped back in pain. Kevin helped Lilly up and they both scurried to the door. They flashed through it and the three collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked as Lilly dusted off her robes. Though her hair was a mess and her face red in fear, she still looked pretty.

"I'm fine, thank you," Lilly smiled at him and stood up, "Shall we go on?"

Kevin and Laura both nodded and made their way to the second to the last level. Laura gasped as she looked through the door to the next level, three large spiders were walking around. Kevin's stomach did a painful flip, very much unlike the one he gets when Lilly smiles at him. They had to knock out the three quickly or it would be over.

"Okay, Laura you get the left, Lilly right," Kevin instructed, "I'll get the last one. Try anything you got but try to take it down in one hit. Ready?"

The two nodded, faces bright with determination. Kevin slowly opened the door and the three jumped in. He pointed his wand and yelled, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

The spell locked the spider's legs together and it crumpled to the floor, its pincers clacking angrily. Laura's spider smashed against a wall and crumpled. Though Lilly's Stunning spell just bounced back at her as it missed the spider and hit the wall. She fell to the ground as an angry spider rebounded onto Kevin. He was unable to cast a spell as the spider jumped and struck him in the chest. His wand flew out of his hand and landed just out of reach.

"Kevin!" Laura screamed as he glimpsed that her spider had gotten back to his feet. The spider on top of him though glared down at him with red eyes. He kicked his foot out and hit it in the underside. It reared up in pain and he got the time to get his own wand and strike the spider with, "Petrificus Totalus!" The spider did the same as he own.

Laura was battle with her own spider, spells striking it but not succeeding at defeating. She didn't back down but kept firing, a determined look on her face. With the Falling Curse she finally got it to stop coming at her. She slowly walked over to where Kevin was.

"I don't know," Laura said in a tiny voice, "I feel like I made the stupidest decision to join these games. I'm happy your with me though, or we would probably still be back at the dementor level."

"Nah," Kevin said as he pointed his wand at Lilly and muttered the counter curse. She blinked stupidly but quickly got up, wand pointing at the three fallen spiders. She glanced at them then burst into tears.

"I failed!" She cried, "I can't do anything! Why didn't I think of _Petrificus Totalus_! Its all my stupid fault!"

"No-"Kevin began but Laura stepped up and slapped Lilly. Lilly looked shocked and put her hand gingerly to her cheek, "Its not your fault! Don't ever think like that again, it's the games fault. Now lets go! We only got one more bloody level before we can leave this damned place."

Kevin stared at her, he never seen Laura looked so angry and determined. Lilly gulped down her tears and nodded but, she too, looked shocked. With a huff, Laura lead the way to the door and didn't look back as she marched up to the last level, level ten.

This is it, Kevin thought, the last level and then we can go back to the castle. He could nestle Marty and spend the rest of the evening reading a good book. More happy then nervous he waited impatiently as Laura opened the last level which had blackened out windows. Lilly and Laura both screamed as they laid their eyes upon the last creature.

A large snake the size of a bed and three times as long hissed at them, its tongue wagging at them. A single light illuminated the scene. Kevin couldn't think as it slither towards him, and only reacted when Laura screamed again.

"Stupefy!" He cried and the red light streaked to shoot at the snake but it just bounced off its scales and struck a wall. The snake hissed louder and lunged at Kevin. He did a roll to dodge and sent another curse flying over his shoulder but it missed entirely. Laura and Lilly were both doing the same but to no effect as the snake attacked them both.

"Kevin! What should we do!" Lilly cried as she held the snake back with the wall charm which the three of them hid behind.

"I don't know!" Kevin said, as he glanced over at the door behind the snake. The snake followed his gaze and gave a loud hiss, and sent his tail flailing at the three. A loud crash followed before Kevin felt himself being thrown across the room by the tail. He smashed into a wall and slumped to the ground.

He didn't open his closed eyes, he admitted defeat. His brain whirled for a solution but none came. He felt something hit him in the side and his eyes snapped open in reflexes.

Laura was out cold by his side, her face white. Kevin's body went into hyper drive as he saw her defeated. Laura, the last one to ever get up, was finally down and out. He couldn't let this happen and jumped back to his feet. The snake was coming at Lilly, who had placed another Wall Charm to protect herself.

"HEY!" Kevin screamed and the snake turned its gaze onto Kevin. The snake's eyes flashed over the fainted Laura and started his way toward them. Lilly dashed to the door and screamed, "Grab Laura and lets get out of here." Though Kevin knew he wouldn't be able to carry Laura, one he was two tired and the other he wasn't that strong. So he raised his wand in defiance.

The snake reared and lunged at Kevin, its mouth open for the first bite. "IMPEDIMENTA!" A beam of light flew through the snake's mouth and ripped through its skin, red blood splattered the walls. The snake gave a scream that made Kevin shiver. It flopped around and laid its head down in defeat, dead.

Kevin slowly picked Laura up, amazed that he could lift her, and hurried to the door where an amazed Lilly stared at him. She opened the door (Kevin having to place Laura's hand on it) and they marched out onto the top of the pyramid. A wizard and witch both hurried over and took Laura from his grasp. He watched them look her over as a tear eyed Professor Flitwick scrambled over to them.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing, can't believe it…" Flitwick rambled as Kevin and Lilly both were looked over by Healers, "How you fought the pixies…the hinkypunk, and the dementor! Oh Merlin, boy, how did you manage a Patronus Charm! That's superb work. Thirty points to Ravenclaw!…I can't believe how easy you made it look. Then when you beat the Slizor! Professor Scarbars is angry that you killed it! Lucky we got some more in reserve!"

"Now Mr. Flitwick, please," A Healer said as she made Kevin drink a potion. Warmth flowed through him and he didn't even feel the burn of his cut on his forehead anymore. "Let them rest for a moment. They just went through a great ordeal. Though good work on that Patronus Charm, boy, I could never of managed."

He nodded and glanced back at Laura who was starting to waken. He hurried to her side and kneeled down. Her gaze was out of focus but they slowly locked onto his own.

"What?" She said in an annoyed voice as she pushed him away as she propped herself up on her hands.

"I just wanted to say something," Kevin said slowly then said teasingly, "I hate you." Laura just smiled and gave a wave and muttered, "Well, I guess I deserved that. So how did you get past the big snake."

Kevin recounted the story of how he killed the Slizor with the Impediment Jinx. Laura just nodded when he finished and clapped him on the shoulder, "Nice work, Winters. So when do we get our scores?"

"When Gryffindor and Slytherin finish," Kevin said, "Slytherin should be out any second now. There they are!" The three Slytherin duelists came out of the door where the tenth level was. They too had somehow managed to get through it. Ten minutes later all twelve duelists were around Professor Dumbledore, the four Head of Houses, and Miranda Urret.

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were both hindered at the dementor level," Miranda announced, "Out of fifty points we award them thirty-five. Now Slytherin, who ran and ignored the creatures without battling the creatures, managed to get to the top in forty-six minutes so we award them forty points.

"Now Ravenclaw, showing very good spell-work, got to the top of the pyramid in forty minutes, and we award them with forty-five points! Which makes Ravenclaw in first, Slytherin second, and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tied in third place. Congratulations to you all, you can take the stairs over there down to the ground. The next game will be on November 30th. It will be explained two weeks before the game."

Urret dismissed them with a wave and turned to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Kevin glanced over and saw the castle waiting for him. He smiled, he couldn't believe it. His group had gotten first with forty-five points! He didn't want to say anything to Laura and Lilly but he was kind of looking forward to the next game.

**Woo! Another chapter finished, and my hand is killing my even though I didn't type that much. Well, however reads this, please review. I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
